The present invention relates to an infant""s swing. Particularly, the present invention relates to an infant""s swing in which a pair of oscillators are installed on the peaks of an A type frame (which supports a pair of oscillation shafts) respectively, and an electric current is supplied alternately to two sets (two pairs in each set) of electromagnets to make the two sets of the electromagnets alternately magnetized, so that the oscillation shafts and the oscillators would perform reciprocating movements, thereby making it possible to set the swing as to the time and the velocity.
Generally, an infant""s swing is oscillated with a human hand, but the manual swinging is very troublesome, while it is impossible to do other works during the caring of the infant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an infant""s swing in which a pair of oscillators disposed between two sets (two pairs) of electromagnets respectively; if an electric power is supplied to one of the electromagnets, then the oscillator is pulled toward the electrified electromagnet; and if the oscillator moves to a certain distance toward the electrified electromagnet, then the mentioned electromagnet loses the magnetic fluxes, and at the same time, the electric power is supplied to the other electromagnet so as to pull the oscillator in the opposite direction, this being repeated to make the swing continuously swung.
Thus the swing seat which is interlocked to the oscillator can be made swung for a predetermined period of time and at a predetermined velocity.
The power supplied to the swing of the present invention is a DC power so as to prevent any electrification of the infant. When outgoing with the swing carried, a battery is used as the power source.
In addition to the time and velocity of the swing, other functions are also provided such that if the infant cries, then the swing is activated or music is outputted in an automatic manner.